Containers for use in packaging products are well known, including those of configurations other than rectangles or cylinders. Containers are often designed for the unique properties of the items to be packaged as well as for decorative purposes. One such decorative container, is a hexagonical package having six sides and a top closure having a decorative visual configuration in the form of a segmented disk or multi-sided figure projected above the elements of the top closure. This unique container is manufactured from a single sheet of foldable material, normally cardboard or corrugated paperboard.
Containers of this latter type are especially desirable for use as specialty packaging in the gift and specialty wrap industry. Containers of this type provide numerous advantages over other types of decorative containers. Prior to the present invention, however, multi-sided containers having more than six sides with a visually decorative closure lying in planes outside of the closure plane were unknown. Moreover, such containers were not available for fabrication from a single sheet of material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel octagonal container having closure means which includes a visually distinct multiplanar decoration. It is another object of the invention to provide an octagonal container which can be fabricated from a single sheet of foldable material.